La noche más difícil de todas
by nadaoriginal
Summary: Todo empieza con una pijamada para celebrar que Nagisa está oficialmente bajo la custodia de Mami. Homura para una excelente pijamada al lado de Madoka, pero esa noche las cosas empiezan a complicarse a la hora de dormir, y todo popr culpa de Sayaka y Kyouko, quienes prácticamente le restriegan su amor en los oídos, incitándola. Oneshot con lemmon.


La principal razón por la que quise hacer esta historia fue por ponerme a hacer un recuento de una historia anterior que no especificaré aquí. Simplemente pongamos que me inspiré y listo xD. Antes de empezar, se le advierte a quien pase por aquí que la lectura va a su propio riesgo. Favor abstenerse si tienes cerca a tu pareja o si estás en luchando contra la mahoshojofilia (ya me veo yo de literato de la lengua española xD).

**La noche más difícil de todas**

Tomoe Mami había decidido organizar una grandiosa pijamada, celebrando que Nagisa se quedaría a vivir con ella, y la alegría resultante deseaba compartirla con todas sus amigas. Kaname Madoka, Miki Sayaka, Sakura Kyouko y Akemi Homura fueron las invitadas que aceptaron asistir a la pijamada (y las únicas invitadas, que tampoco había demasiadas para convocar). Madoka, Kyouko y Sayaka fueron las que más énfasis habían puesto en sus felicitaciones para Mami y Nagisa, mientras que Homura, al ir en plan más discreto, felicitó a ambas con mayor calma.

─ Me alegro mucho que hayan venido, chicas ─ decía Mami cuando ya todas estaban sentadas alrededor de la mesa ─. Luego de todos los esfuerzos que hice, de toda la batalla que tuve que dar para quedarme con la tutoría de Nagisa-chan...

─ Pero si los padres son pilotos de avión, y por eso les convenía que Nagisa se quedara contigo ¿Qué iba a estar peleando nada con ellos? ─ interrumpe Kyouko.

─ ¿Me dejarás terminar? ─ Mami mira mordazmente a Kyouko, y ésta alza las manos en son de paz ─ Como estaba diciendo, me hacía mucha ilusión que Nagisa-chan se quedara conmigo mientras sus padres estarán una temporada en el extranjero, y ellos fueron bastante comprensivos al respecto. Claro está, me dejaron una larga lista de quehaceres para así atender las necesidades de Nagisa-chan.

Homura toma una lista que estaba sobre la mesa y se pone a leerla, y al hacerlo alza las cejas sorprendida.

─ ¿Cambiarle los pañales a Nagisa y revisar la temperatura del biberón? ¿No será que te dieron la lista de su primera niñera, Tomoe-san?

─ Esa es otra lista ─ Mami le quita el papel a Homura ─. Pero en lo que iba: En vista del momento de júbilo que me ha significado la conjunción de estas circunstancias, quise hacer esta pijamada para compartir mi felicidad con todas ustedes. Tengo una buena cantidad de té y pastel, además que también tengo galletitas.

─ ¿Muchas galletitas? ─ interrumpe Kyouko, a lo que Mami asiente ─ Entonces cuenta conmigo para unirme al lado oscuro, Mami.

─ ¿En qué estás pensando, Kyouko? ─ dice Sayaka con una gota en la cabeza.

Madoka se ofrece para partir el pastel para todas mientras que Homura se dedica a servir el té. Sayaka por su parte hace su parte de colaboración impidiendo que Kyouko se dejara derrotar por la tentación del dulce antes de tiempo, y Mami miraba todo con mucha alegría, y Nagisa la abrazaba igualmente feliz. Para nadie era secreto que ambas eran bastante unidas, que se tenían un enorme cariño la una a la otra.

─ Aquí está el pedazo más grande para Nagisa-chan ─ sirve Madoka con una amable sonrisa ─. Y ahora el segundo pedazo más grande le toca a Homura-chan.

─ ¡No seas mala, Madoka! ─ se queja Kyouko ─ Al menos me hubieras dejado el segundo trozo más grande.

─ No andes diciendo tonterías, Kyouko ─ le replicaba Sayaka ─. Mira que te trajiste una provisión de donuts y barras fritas como para sobrevivir a una guerra.

En cuanto los pasteles ya estaban servidos, las chicas aprovechan para dar su agradecimiento colectivo por la deliciosa merienda noctura que estaban teniendo, momento que aprovecha Kyouko, tomando en cuenta que todas cerraron los ojos, para cambiar su pastel por el de Homura, y luego empiezan todas a comer con alegría. Cada quien aprovechaba para hablar y contar alguna anécdota alegre o divertida, siempre con el propósito común de celebrar el asunto de Nagisa.

* * *

**Como tres horas después**

El reloj señalaba que era ya muy tarde como para que las chicas se regresaran a sus casas. Podrían a usar sus transformaciones para llegar sin ninguna complicación, pero luego Madoka y Sayaka no encontrarían la manera de explicarse ante sus padres, además que ya les había dado pereza salir del apartamento de Mami. Lo que quedó era sencillamente que Madoka y Sayaka llamaran a sus casas, y así todas se quedarían a pasar la noche.

─ Supongo que ahora hay que sortear cómo es que vamos a compartir habitaciones ─ opina Homura.

─ ¡Yo me quiero quedar con Mami! ─ Nagisa se abraza fuertemente a la rubia, quedando su cabeza bajo su busto ─ Ella es muy buena conmigo, además que dijo que iba a ser mi almohada.

─ Tomoe Mami, la almohada humana. Je, eso sí que es único ─ ríe Kyouko ─. Pero en fin, si así vamos a rifarnos las habitaciones, pues yo pido con Sayaka.

─ ¿Ehhh? Pero yo quería compartir habitación con Madoka ─ dice Sayaka haciendo un puchero, y Kyouko se la queda mirando ─. Es broma, tonta. Claro que acepto compartir habitación contigo.

─ En ese caso ahora me toca a mí pensar en mi compañera de habitación ─ dice Madoka.

─ ¿Y qué vas a pensar, si la única que queda soy yo? ─ dice Homura señalándose con el dedo.

─ Te la creíste, ¿verdad? ─ Madoka abraza fuertemente a Homura ─ Claro que dormiré contigo. No hay manera de que lo quiera de otra manera, con las caras tan kawaii que pones cuando duermes.

─ ¿Hago caras cuando duermo? ─ Madoka asiente ─ Los médicos y las enfermeras jamás me lo dijeron. Seguramente habrían estado divirtiéndose a lo grande mirándome dormir a espaldas mías.

─ Entonces ya está decidido ─ Mami aplaude una vez ─. Pues así quedamos. No se preocupen por hacer ruidos, pues las paredes están insonorizadas, así que si tienen ganas, pues no dejen nada a la imaginación ─ complementa guiñando un ojo.

─ ¿Ganas de qué? ─ pregunta Nagisa confundida.

* * *

**Habitación de Madoka y Homura**

Ambas chicas se cambian, se ponen el pijama y se acuestan, pues estaban agotadas después de un duro día con los estudios y la cacería de brujas. Ya cuando ambas estaban abrigadas por las sábanas, Madoka apaga la luz, aunque ambas se miran a los ojos durante un rato.

─ Homura-chan.

─ Dime.

─ ¿Te ha gustado la pijamada de hoy?

─ Bastante, Madoka. No podría pedir nada mejor ─ la respuesta de Homura era especialmente por la compañía de Madoka.

─ Me alegro mucho de escuchar eso, Homura-chan. Quiero decirte que a mí también me alegró mucho estar en este momento tan especial contigo. Con tu compañía los momentos especiales lo son todavía más.

Homura se sonroja bastante, y su sonrisa se hace notar en la oscuridad. Madoka se acerca a Homura y le da un beso en la frente para desearle buenas noches, y entonces se queda dormida. La pelinegra se lleva una mano en la frente, sintiendo una gran alegría por ello, la misma que cuando pasó por algo así por primera vez. Era casi como si no se diera cuenta todavía de la especial relación que existía entre ambas.

─ _Mmmm_...

Homura cierra los ojos para así dormir, pero un rechinar extraño la sobresalta un poco.

─ _Ooohhh_...

Homura alza una ceja, extrañada ante aquellos sonidos tan raros que empezaban a hacer eco en la habitación. No comprendía lo que estaba pasando.

* * *

**Habitación de Sayaka y Kyouko**

La pareja de esta habitación no fue tan reservada ni tan paciente como Homura y Madoka. Ciertamente ambas estaban ya en pijamas, pero al momento de acostarse se abrazan, y de allí van pasando a paso moderado a estarse metiendo mano mutuamente. Estaban confiadas en lo que Mami les había dicho sobre las paredes, por lo que no sentían que hubiera ninguna necesidad de contenerse en lo más mínimo. Kyouko estaba alborotada al máximo por su exagerada ingesta de azúcar, y Sayaka no tenía pensado decirle que no en lo más mínimo.

─ Vamos a divertirnos muchisimo, ¿verdad? ─ dice Kyouko relamiéndose los labios.

─ Como no te haces una idea, Kyouko ─ responde Sayaka en un susurro.

─ Ya ha pasado un buen par de semanas desde la última vez que nos divertimos juntas de ese modo, y la verdad es que ya venía haciéndome falta ─ Kyouko va metiendo su mano dentro de la camisa de Sayaka ─ ¿Ahora me puedes recordar para qué fue que nos pusimos todo esto al cambiarnos?

─ Sencillamente porque no pensamos las cosas cuando vamos a esto, Kyouko ¿No te acuerdas que la última vez que lo hicimos en el baño empezamos justo cuando hasta nos habíamos secado y todo?

─ Pues sí, tienes razón. Pero ahora no nos lamentemos, que tengo muchas ganas de sexo.

─ Siempre tan directa. No sé cómo es que ese lado tuyo me puede encantar tanto.

Ambas empiezan a besarse como locas, no queriendo esperar ni un segundo más para revolcarse en aquella cama. Se devoraban la boca mutuamente, y ahora el manoseo se vuelve más y más enloquecido. Los pijamas recién puestos estaban siendo removidos sin ninguna consideración, y así hasta que ambas quedan completamente desnudas. Kyouko muerde de pronto el hombro de Sayaka, y ésta empieza a quejarse.

─ ¿Qué estás haciendo, pedazo de bestia?

─ Pues marcarte como mía. Así se dará cuenta todo el mundo que sólo yo puedo estar así de cerca de ti ─ responde Kyouko como si nada.

─ Con que esas tenemos... Pues perfecto, ahora yo también te marco, que lo que es igual no es trampa ─ Sayaka se pone encima de Kyouko y la inmoviliza para devolverle el favor.

─ Que no sea muy fuerte, que se supone que soy monaguilla a medio tiempo ─ chilla Kyouko cuando sentía los dientes de Sayaka cerca.

─ Pero si en eso usas hábito y te cubres hasta el cuello, aparte de que sólo lo haces una vez a la semana. No hay manera de que nadie te vea los hombros, así que no me digas que me contenga ─ Sayaka no espera más y muerde a Kyouko, haciéndola gemir, no por hacerlo con fuerza, sino por usar los dientes y la lengua para hacerle cosquillas.

─ Si así es como vamos a jugar, te aseguro que no voy a perder, así que no vengas a pedir piedad cuando me ponga seria ─ le dice Kyouko logrando soltarse y agarrando los glúteos de Sayaka, hundiendo sus dedos.

─ ¿Acaso no lo estás ya? Esto se está poniendo bueno. Me excita cuando te pones intensa, Kyouko. Va a ser un placer inmenso hacerte morder la almohada.

─ No si antes te hago yo morderla.

Nuevamente se besan, y Kyouko saca provecho de la posición de sus dedos para amasar las nalgas de Sayaka, y la peliazul por su parte se dedica a apretarle los pechos, pellizcando sus pezones y causándole sendos gemidos que se colaban entre los besos.

* * *

**Habitación de Homura y Madoka**

Los gemidos que salían de al lado resonaban por toda la habitación, y Homura se tapa con la almohada, en un desesperado intento por acallar esos ruidos tan molestos. No entendía cómo era posible que se pudiera oír con tanta nitidez, como si las tuviera justo a su lado, haciéndolo como locas. Se tapa los oídos directamente con las manos, se da vuelta en la cama, y luego otra vuelta, patalea un poco, y después una vuelta más, se queja en voz baja y maldice mentalmente por los ruidos que hacían Sayaka y Kyouko, pero más aún por cierta persona.

─ ¡Sí será cabrona Tomoe Mami! Paredes insonorizadas... Será que las paredes de su habitación son las que están insonorizadas ─ Homura se levanta, empezando a sudar ─. Y la culpa también es mía por no intentar también ver si habían letras pequeñas en todo aquello que ella dijo. Ahora no puedo dejar de oírlas...

─ _Mmm... Kyoukoooo..._

─ _Síii... Tus dedos son cada vez mejores... Ahí_...

Homura golpea el colchón con el puño cerrado. Estaba furiosa al punto de apretar los dientes. Esos molestos ruidos la empezaban a calentar, y no podía hacer nada porque Madoka estaba durmiendo dulcemente, por lo que Homura no quería perturbarle el sueño. Pero los ruidos le llegaban tan hondo que hacía eco en su mente, haciendo que su calentura se incrementara a pasos acelerados. Inevitablemente se aprieta el pantalón del pijama, y la respiración se le hacía errática.

─ Seguro que ahora Tomoe Mami está feliz de la vida, durmiendo plácidamente con la niña, como si nada estuviera pasando.

* * *

**Habitación de Kyouko y Sayaka**

Las dos chicas estaban apenas calentando motores, y ya parecía que no podrían ponerse más intensas. Ambas etaba en posición 69, usando tanto sus lenguas como sus dedos para darse estímulo. Ninguna de las dos tenía demasiado con el sabor que cataban de la otra, y Kyouko rodeaba la cabeza de Sayaka con las piernas para que no dejase de chuparla y de intriducir su lengua hasta el fondo. Sayaka por su parte aplastaba el rostro de Kyouko con su entrepierna, no dejándole otra posibilidad que lamerla más y más. Cada una se daba el gusto que quería, y de manera ocasional le soltaba una nalgada a su pareja. Los gemidos de ambas inundaban la habitación, y eso no hacía más que excitarlas e invitarlas a que fueran por más, convirtiendo aquello en una espiral que no parecía tener fin.

Cuando finalmente dejaron de lamerse de esa forma, ambas chicas no pierden tiempo para besarse desaforadas, compartiendo así el sabor que habían extraído de la otra. Sus lenguas batallaban ferozmente para hacer su dominio, y las uñas de ambas ya empezaban a buscar lugar en la espalda ajena para empezar a dejar una marca que se complementara con la que habían dejado en el hombro correspondiente. Ambas se divertían mucho con eso. Amaban dejar así constancia de su paso por la otra, sin importarles que nadie las pudiera ver en circunstancias ordinarias.

─ Apenas empiezo. Todavía sigo a millón por el azúcar ─ dice Kyouko mirando de cerca los ojos de Sayaka.

─ Tú siempre estás a millón por tus excesos con el azúcar ─ le dice Sayaka con un tono entre regaño y burla ─. Tienes suerte de ser una chica mágica, o de lo contrario no serías una chica con diabetes, sino un diabetes con una chica.

─ Tu chiste es bastante malo, ¿nunca te lo dijeron?

En vez de que hubiera una respuesta, ambas chicas simplemente reanudaron sus enloquecidos besos como si no hubiera un mañana. Las piernas de ambas empezaban a cruzarse lentamente, dejando muy en claro qué era lo próximo que se planteaban hacer, cuando escucha que alguien golpea la pared. Ignoran aquello y siguen en lo suyo, y entonces suena un segundo golpe. Kyouko se detiene para agarrar una sandalia y tirarla a la pared en respuesta, como si así fuera a callar aquel ruido.

* * *

**Habitación de Homura y Sayaka**

Homura pega la frente de la pared, frustrada al ver que no le estaban haciendo el más mínimo caso, si ahora hacían más ruido que antes. Homura envidiaba que Madoka pudiera estar tan profundamente dormida, pese a todo aquello que estaban haciendo Sayaka y Kyouko a solo unos pocos metros de ella. Simplemente no encontraba la manera de impedir que aquello la alcanzara y resonara con la fuerza de un tañido de campana dentro de su cabeza.

Se sienta nuevamente en la cama, tratando de poner la mente en blanco, desesperada por desconectarse de todo aquello, pero lo único que logra es imaginarse a sí misma con Madoka haciendo lo mismo que estaban haciendo Kyouko y Sayaka. Se lleva las manos a la cabeza, rabiosa ante el estrepitoso fallo cometido en su intento por vencer la excitación que crecía dentro de sí. No quería molestar a Madoka, pero las opciones se le estaban acabando demasiado rápido.

─ Justo cuando hace falta que las chicas mágicas también venzamos nuestro umbral hormonal, resulta que me falla todo lo que intento. Está claro que eso Kyubey no lo tenía anticipado ─ Homura luchaba contra su propio impulso de meter una mano dentro del pantalón de su propio pijama, pero esa batalla se notaba destinada a perderla.

Estaba necesitada de una solución, pero la que se le presenta no era la que buscaba: De pronto tiene una visión de un Kyubey en su hombro, y éste tenía unas alas de murciélago y unos cuernos.

─ _Tíratela... ¡Tíratela!_ ─ le ordenaba aquel Kyubey de forma maligna.

─ Cierra la boca, incubator ─ se resiste Homura ─. No cabe duda que estés así, si representas lo peor de lo peor. No puedo molestar a Madoka de esa manera...

En ese momento aparece otro Kyubey en el segundo hombro de Homura, y éste tenía una aureola sobre la cabeza y unas alas blancas.

─ _Tíratela... tíratela _─ dice el segundo Kyubey usando un tono más piadoso.

Aquello era el colmo. Ahí es cuando Homura se da cuenta definitivamente que no sería capaz de soportarlo más, si no tenía ninguna idea que le pudiera ayudar. Cediendo a su propio impulso, se vuelve a subir a la cama y trata de acercarse a su compañera.

─ Perdóname Madoka, pero es que ya no puedo más... ¿Madoka?

Por circunstancias extrañas de la vida la pelirrosa no se encontraba allí. Homura rodea la cama para ver si es que se había caído, pero no la ve por ningún lado. Era raro a más no poder que Madoka desapareciera así nomás, aunque eso se pudiera explicar en parte a que Homura tiene la mente demasiado inundada por su excitación.

* * *

**Cocina**

Madoka había bajado para servirse un poco de agua. Muy por el contrario que Homura, ella estaba perfectamente bien y sin ningún tipo de alteración. Era como si no se hubiera dado cuenta de lo que hacían Kyouko y Sayaka. En cuanto bebe el vaso con agua se decide a regresarse a dormir, cuando ve que Homura estaba justo detrás de ella, mirándola fijamente.

─ ¡Homura-chan! ¿También tienes sed?

─ No. No es la sed lo que me trajo aquí ─ responde Homura con voz apagada ─. Es que los ruidos que están haciendo Sakura-san y Miki-san me están volviendo loca. Te juro que no lo soporto.

─ ¿También las escuchaste? ─ Madoka deja de piedra a Homura, especialmente por la naturalidad que mostraba al decir aquello ─ Sayaka-chan y Kyouko-chan de verdad son muy intensas con lo suyo, pero no dejes que eso te afecte, Homura-chan.

─ ¿Afectarme? Si estoy a que me corro de solo oírlas ─ protesta Homura de manera cómica ─. Quería dejarte dormir toda la noche, pues la verdad es que me encanta escucharte roncar, pero esto me supera...

─ ¿Yo ronco? ─ interrumpe Madoka con los ojos bien abiertos ─ Oh, y pensar que nadie me ha dicho. Seguro que en casa molesto cuando duermo.

─ No te preocupes por eso. Ni que pareciese que tuvieras una bocina averiada en la boca ─ Homura trata de enmendar lo que dijo antes ─. No se trata de un ronquido fuerte, sino de uno bastante suave. Ni se oye cuando empieza a soplar el viento, además que a mí no me molesta en absoluto, sino que si fuera por ti nada más, creo que me hubiera podido dormir más rápido ─ cuando ve que Madoka se estaba contentando nuevamente, Homura suspira aliviada antes de retomar el tema anterior ─. Pero en lo que iba, no puedo soportarlo más. Quiero sexo, Madoka. Tengo unas ganas terribles de hacerlo contigo.

─ Oh, parece que te acabas de mostrar sincera. Rara vez lo demuestras, por lo que cada vez que puedo verlo siento una gran dicha ─ Madoka toma el rostro de Homura con ambas manos ─. Eres una chica bastante caprichosa, Homura-chan. No sé lo que voy a hacer contigo.

Homura temblaba de pies a cabeza, no pudiendo contenerse más tiempo, pero no hizo ninguna falta que hicera nada, pues la propia Madoka avanza y la besa, haciendo que la poca capacidad que le quedaba de razonar se terminara de esfumar. Homura rodea a Madoka con sus brazos, queriendo que profundizara más en aquel beso, cuando ambas son interrumpidas por unos pasos que se oían en la ventana.

─ ¡Madoka, Homura! ─ era Kyubey, el cual recibe miradas hostiles de parte de la pareja ─ Les anuncio que una bruja bastante poderosa se está acercando a la ciudad. Deben detenerla ahora que tienen la oportunidad.

─ ¿No ves que estamos a mitad de algo importante? ─ dice Madoka con molestia.

─ ¿Están llevando a cabo su rito de reproducción? No todos los días tengo la oportunidad de ver eso ─ dice Kyubey como si nada, incomodando a las chicas ─. Solo tengo una duda, y es que casi siempre veo que funciona cuando ocurre entre dos congéneres de sexo opuesto, pero entre dos ejemplares del mismo sexo todavía no comprendo a qué se debe, si nunca veo que consigan engendrar de esa manera ¿Me pueden explicar para qué es o para qué funciona? ¿Es acaso una manera especial de ustedes para socializar?

─ ¡Vete de aquí, incubator! ─ Homura busca una escoba y echa a Kyubey ─ Vaya criatura más molesta. No termino de entender cómo es que esa criatura jamás muestra la más mínima moderación... Pero ahora me importa mucho más lo nuestro, Madoka.

─ Jeje, se nota que vienes desesperada, Homura-chan.

Ambas chicas vuelven a besarse, esta vez mucho más profundo que antes. Homura no era capaz de controlar sus impulsos y trata de quitarle el pijama a Madoka, pero ésta la detiene y trata entonces de llevarla hasta la habitación, pues aquel lugar era mucho más adecuado para lo que iban a hacer. En vista que el paso se les hacía torpe por no estar pendientes al estarse besando, Madoka resuelve llevarse cargando a Homura, y así es como regresan a la habitación.

* * *

**Habitación de Mami y Nagisa**

Ambas estaban profundamente dormidas y en un ambiente de calma absoluta. No se oía ni el más mínimo ruido que pudiera provenir del exterior. Mami estaba boca arriba y en una pose bastante plácida, como si fuera una princesa de un cuento de hadas. Nagisa por su parte dormía de forma más errática, con media pierna fuera de la cama, las extremidades estiradas como una estrella de mar, y una de sus manos estaba sobre los pechos de Mami, ocasionalmente apretándolos, aunque eso no le generaba la más mínima molestia a la rubia.

* * *

**Habitación de Kyouko y Sayaka**

Sayaka reía triunfante mientras sostenía por detrás a Kyouko. Con una de sus manos se dedicaba a jugar con los pechos de la pelirroja, y con la otra mano jugaba con aquel sexo que no se cansaba de tocar y saborear. Kyouko trataba de cambiar la posición entre ambas, pero lo único que logra es quedarse en cuatro patas y dejar que Sayaka estuviera justo encima de ella.

─ Te dije que esta vez te iba a ganar, Kyouko ─ Sayaka sigue moviendo sus dedos con gran gusto ─. Sigue gimiendo. Me encanta oírte gemir.

Kyouko ya se veía incapaz de escapar de huir de la manera en que Sayaka la mantenía apresada. Sólo le quedaba apoyar la cabeza en la almohada mientras soltaba uno y otro gemido, cuando empiezan a escucharse gemidos que resultaban ajenos a ellas, lo cual distrae de golpe a la pareja.

─ ¿Homura y... Madoka? ─ dice Kyouko extrañada.

─ ¿Hasta ahora es que comienzan ellas? ─ dice Sayaka alzando una ceja.

─ Y encima no les importa en lo más mínimo que las oigamos ─ opina Kyouko con burla ─. Hay que ver lo indecentes y calentonas que pueden ser. No les da ni un mínimo de pena que las demás se den cuenta de lo que están haciendo en la intimidad. De verdad me dan pena.

─ Sí. Y yo que pensaba que Madoka era tan modosita...

─ _Ma-Madoka._..

En medio de ese momento de pausa entre Sayaka y Kyouko, la pelirroja aprovecha la abertura que se había abierto para ella y trata de cambiar la posición con Sayaka, pero la peliazul consigue reaccionar a tiempo y conserva la posición dominante, logrando domar nuevamente a Kyouko.

─ ¡No es justo! Yo también quiero hacértelo.

─ Pues tendrás que esperarte hasta que te haga acabar. Quiero escuchar tu deliciosa voz cuando eso pasa ─ dice Sayaka mientras se lame los labios.

─ Ya eso lo escuchaste como cinco o seis veces.

─ Y todavía así sigo queriendo más, baka.

Ya sin querer más palabrería entre ambas, Sayaka vuelve a poner sus dedos en acción, y Kyouko solo era capaz de soltar más y más gemidos sin parar, complaciendo así los caprichos de Sayaka.

* * *

**Habitación de Homura y Madoka**

Madoka no había esperado a nada para acostar a Homura y desvestirla para así complacer sus ruegos. La propia Homura colabora con Madoka al ayudarla a remover el pijama, dejando así en evidencia, pese a la oscuridad, de lo duros que estaban sus pezones y lo húmeda que estaba su entrada. Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que Madoka hiciera su magia en ella, y eso es efectivamente lo que consigue, pues Madoka empieza por lamer sus pechos mientras usaba un dedo para ir tocando y explorando el interior de Homura.

─ ¿Lo estás disfrutando, Homura-chan?

─ Sí... Ma-Ma... ¡Madoka! Sigue así ─ suplicaba Homura, desbordada completamente por el placer que Madoka conseguía darle sin apenas esfuerzo.

La pelirrosa sonríe complacida por la respuesta de Homura, así que pasa a usar dos dedos mientras seguía dándose un gusto con los pezones de Homura. Era mucho más de lo que la pelinegra era capaz de soportar. Incluso había dejado de escuchar los gemidos de Sayaka y Kyouko, pues los suyos propios eran los que estaban apoderándose de aquella habitación. Echaba la cabeza hacia atrás, incapaz de razonar ante aquello. Por un momento había enloquecido totalmente a manos de la chica por la que tantas veces sería capaz de dar la vida.

─ Sentir que estás así de mojada hace que yo también me ponga así, Homura-chan ─ apunta Madoka sin dejar de mover sus dedos ─. Sé muy bien que no considerarías justo si fuese yo sola quien te diera el placer, entonces vamos a sentirnos bien juntas ¿Qué te parece?

Homura se pone roja como un tomate mientras veía cómo Madoka cruzaba hábilmente las piernas de ambas para luego empezar a moverse lentamente. Las manos de Homura apretaban fuertemente las sábanas, incapaz de hacer otra cosa al ser llevada con tanta facilidad por Madoka por un lado y por el placer por el otro. Sentía que los dedos de Madoka recorrían su vientre, rozando con la punta de los dedos y causando cosquillas en su piel, y todo aquello sólo se convertía en más placer para añadirse con el que recibía con el acto principal. Sus gemidos salían sin el menor control, y cada sonido que salía de su boca resultaba una delicia a los oídos de Madoka.

─ T-t-te amo... Madokaaa...

─ T-también yo te amo... Homura-chan ─ Madoka también estaba manifestando problemas para hablar de forma fluida ─. Amo hacer esto c-contigo... Amo tu cara cuando sonríes. Amo estar a tu lado...

Esas palabras parecían haber impulsado a Homura a hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para sentarse mientras seguía moviendo sus caderas por acto reflejo, y de ese modo se vio en la oportunidad de besar a Madoka y empezar a amasar sus pechos. Aquellos pechos eran pequeños, pero seguían siendo más grandes que los suyos, y aparte de eso era muy suaves al tacto, y por sus dedos sentía que rozaba las puertas del cielo cada vez que iba cerrando ligeramente el agarre. Los gemidos de ambas se colaban por la boca de la otra, causando una resonancia que ambas percibían muy nítidamente. Sentían que podrían llegar muy pronto, cosa que normalmente a Homura sorprendería, pues se supone que era ella la que tenía un buen rato excitada, mientras que Madoka casi estaba empezando en comparación. Pero en ese momento daba perfectamente igual. Ambas se pegan todavía más, apretando febrilmente sus cuerpos y entrelazando sus lenguas con la más abyecta locura hasta que sentían que el clímax les ganaba la carrera.

No gemirían más fuerte por su beso, pero hubieran sido capaces de hacer vibrar todo el barrio si tan solo hubieran tenido la oportunidad de dar ese gran grito. Una poderosa corriente las recorre por completo, dejándolas incapacitadas para mantenerse sentadas más tiempo, por lo que se tumban en la cama, respirando de manera cortada, y sus manos se aferraban con un cariño que se hubiera notado a leguas de distancia.

─ Fue... mágico... ─ dijo Madoka, mirando a su pareja con los ojos todavía nublados por los retazos de placer.

─ Lo... mismo digo... ─ responde Homura con una pequeña y dulce sonrisa.

Se acercan un poco más, y así como estaban se quedan finalmente dormidas. El problema de Homura había terminado finalmente, y ya no le importaba en absoluto los gemidos que seguían surgiendo sin control de la habitación de al lado. Al parecer era esta vez Kyouko quien consiguió asumir las riendas.

* * *

**Por la mañana**

─ Les agradezco muchísimo por la compañía. De verdad me alegra contar con amgias como ustedes ─ congratula Mami con Nagisa tomada de la mano ─. Aunque parece que algunas durmieron mejor que otras...

Homura y Madoka estaban relativamente bien y muy contentas, mientras que Sayaka y Kyouko tenían unas marcadas ojeras, pero pese a ello el gesto de ambas era de triunfo, como si hubieran logrado algo fenomenal.

─ Me dejaste sorprendida, Madoka ─ dice Sayaka con una sonrisa que, junto con sus ojeras, no daba muy buen aspecto ─. No me puedo creer que duraras tan poquito con Homura. Y pensar que antes decía yo que te haría mujer mía, pero me termino alegrando de más bien haber elegido a Kyouko. Habría sido decepcionante que yo sola tuviera que hacerlo todo porque tú no tienes aguante.

─ ¿Que tú qué? ─ Homura voltea a ver a Sayaka.

─ Es que antes de que Madoka se fuera contigo y yo con Kyouko, entre nosotras dos existía una relación especial. Puedes preguntarle a Hitomi cuando quieras, si ella fue testigo fiel y constante de nuestro amor.

─ ¡No pongas esa bandera tan alta, Sayaka-chan! ─ protesta Madoka con un sonrojo ─ Nosotras éramos y somos simplemente amigas. Jamás llegamos tan lejos, además que a ti te interesaba Kamijou-kun...

─ Bueno, supongo que sí exageré un poco, pero que consté que de vez en cuando te andaba agarrando los pechos, y eso sí que es completamente cierto ─ pica Sayaka divertida ─. Digamos que era un pequeño vicio que yo tenía.

─ ¿Un pequeño vicio? Lo tuyo ya era una enfermedad mental ─ dice Kyouko con fingido enojo ─. Pero lo importa es que rectificaste y te quedaste conmigo, aunque en ese tiempo yo perfectamente habría estado abieta a un trío. Sólo tendríamos que ponernos de acuerdo.

─ Cuando quieras podemos hablar de ello ─ responde Sayaka divertida.

─ Mejor no sigan con los detalles, que siento que me pongo verde ─ ruega Homura llevándose una temblorosa mano a la frente.

─ Pues menos mal que ya llegamos, para así no tener que verte vomitar ─ Kyouko se baja del ascensor antes que las demás.

─ ¿De qué están hablando todas? ─ pregunta Nagisa con inocencia.

─ De cosas de chicas mágicas grandes ─ le responde Mami.

El grupo se dirige tranquilamente a la puerta del edificio, y al pasar de allí notan que algo no andaba bien: La ciudad había quedado envuelta en el más absoluto caos, y todas estaban sorprendidas ante aquella escena de película de horror.

─ ¿Qué pasó aquí? ─ dice Kyouko boquiabierta.

─ Pues debe de haber sido una bruja, o no le encuentro otra explicación ─ dice Sayaka.

─ ¡Miren allá! ─ señala Nagisa.

De fondo se veían edificios ardiendo, calles agrietas como si hubiera pasado un terremoto, un ladrón abordando a una señora para darle (no para robarle, léase bien) un reloj, un collar, un bolso y luego el arma para después salir huyendo. Y al otro lado aparecía una oficina burocrática en donde trabajaban todos sus operarios a la vez y atendían a la gente de manera clara y rápida. En conclusión, todo estaba de cabeza en la ciudad de Mitakihara.

─ De verdad esto fue obra de una bruja ─ concluye Mami ─ ¿Por qué Kyubey no vino para avisarnos? Este acto de negligencia de su parte es demasiado...

─ ¡Kyubey es malvado, ya lo decía yo! ─ apoya Nagisa.

Homura y Madoka miran hacia otra dirección, terriblemente avergonzadas. No tenían ni idea de cómo decirles a sus amigas que Kyubey sí había llegado y avisado, y que fueron ellas quienes lo ignoraron.

**Fin**

* * *

Y así doy por culminado este OS, uno de los más esforzados que he hecho para la serie de Madoka ¿Qué les pareció? Ya saben de qué manera responderme, así por aquí me despido por el momento.

Hasta otra


End file.
